


Pen Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [20]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Pen Soulmate!AU

When you turned sixteen, you were able to see the things your soulmate wrote on themselves. You had been writing on your arms for years, unsure if your soulmate would be younger or older than you. And if they were older, you wanted them to know that you were there, you just couldn’t see what they were writing yet. Every day you wrote on your left palm, “Not 16 yet, sorry for the wait.” You were hoping they saw what you said, but for all you knew, they could be two years younger than you. You longed for the day you’d turn sixteen and see if they had written back.

Calum woke up on his sixteenth birthday, he looked at his arm, and there was nothing, so he proceeded with his day. He was eating lunch with Michael, when Michael reached out and grabbed his left hand. “What’re you doing?” Calum questioned. Michael then showed the palm to Calum, who was amazed that you had bothered writing to him.

“Should I write back?”

Michael sighed, “Doesn’t matter if you do, she can’t read anything you write until she’s sixteen.”

“So, this is basically a one way conversation?”

“Yup.”

Calum didn’t let this bother him, at least he knew you were alive. He grabbed a pen from the table and wrote on his right palm, “I’m waiting.” For the next few months, this was a regular thing for the two of you. You’d write the same thing, to let Calum know that it wasn’t time yet, and Calum would write on the right palm in hopes that when the day did come, you’d know he was there. Every once in a while you would write something else on your arm, but you still had no way of knowing if your soulmate could see it or not, so you didn’t do it often.

The day before your sixteenth birthday, you wrote on your left palm, “TOMORROW.” You wished that you would be younger than your soulmate, that they had seen all the little random notes you had left on your hand. When Calum saw your note, he couldn’t help but smile, he knew what this meant. This was your chance to meet each other, finally. He wasn’t sure what your timezone was, so he wrote on his right palm, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” and waited for your reply. He stayed up all night in hopes that he wouldn’t miss the moment you responded.

When you woke up at nine, you checked your palms and saw the words, “Happy birthday” scrawled messily on your right palm. You could see the faded letters behind it that your soulmate had tried to erase that said, “I’m waiting.” You couldn’t begin to express your happiness, you ran to your desk and started searching for a pen. It seemed like every time you really needed one, you couldn’t find one. You wrote on your left palm, “Hi.” Moments later, it appeared on Calum’s hand, and he jumped out of bed with excitement. You had your basic small talk, and then Calum decided to be upfront. “When can we meet?” 

You tried to write on your palm, but nothing came out of the pen. You assumed that the pen was just out of ink, so you grabbed a marker and tried again. Once again, the pen didn’t work. After five minutes of trying, you went downstairs to ask your parents what was going on. They explained to you, that this was supposed to be fate, and planning to meet up, wasn’t fate. Therefore, if you tried to write it out, it wouldn’t work. You then had to write out the explanation to Calum on your arms. It was pretty disappointing, but you both knew that this was the way things worked. For the next year, this was how it would work.

From what you knew about your soulmate, he was in a band and played bass. He couldn’t tell you his name, or the band’s name, or any of the members, but he did tell you about the songs he wrote. Sometimes he would write out the chords for you on his right arm, and then he’d write the lyrics on his left arm. He was working on a song called “Voodoo Doll,” and you absolutely loved it. You would play the chords on a keyboard and then sing along to it, it made you feel close to him. You would sing the song everywhere you went.

You were walking down the street one afternoon, not a care in the world. You and Calum had spoken earlier, so there was writing all over your legs. Normally you would’ve written on your arms, but Calum kept rewriting the Voodoo Doll lyrics since he knew you loved it. You saw a McDonalds on the other side of the road, so you quickly crossed and went inside. As you stood in line you started singing quietly, “Tell me when you’re hiding your voodoo doll, cause I can’t control myself.” The guy in front of you with bright hair turned around and gave you a weird look, but then went back to looking at his phone. 

You sang again, “I don’t wanna stay, wanna run away, but I’m trapped under your spell.”

The guy once again, turned around and stared at you, “Where did you hear that song?”

“My friend wrote it.”

He raised an eyebrow at you, “That’s impossible.”

“Yeah, he did, the next part goes, ‘and it hurts in my head and my-”

The guy cut you off and frowned, “Heart and my chest, and I’m having trouble catching my breath - who sang you that song? Nobody knows it but my band.”

You pulled up your sweater sleeves to show the lyrics and chord that were scrawled on your arms. The guy smiled, pulled out his phone, and started dialing, “Don’t go anywhere!” You ordered your food and then went to go sit at a table, still not sure what was happening. After a few minutes, the guy with bright hair walked back over with another guy. He was about the same height, but his hair was dark, and he had a smile that left you speechless. 

The guy who told you to wait there smiled, “Hi, I’m Michael, what’s your name?”

“Y/n.”

He nodded and then turned to the other guy, “And your name is?”

“Uh…Calum?”

Michael gave you a goofy smile, “Now, on the count of three, roll up your sleeves… One, two, THREE!”

You and Calum both rolled up your sleeves, and you saw why Michael had made you wait. He had the same messy writing on his arms, and his palms were smeared with the ink you had tried to wash off from last night’s conversation. You stood up and fell into Calum’s arms. You could feel him doing something as you were hugging him, but you weren’t sure what. When you let go, he smiled at you.

“Check your left hand.”

You looked at your hand and you saw that he had written, “Sorry for the wait.”

 


End file.
